


Max need some love

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [12]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. Chapter 1

They were now together for some time, also some time passed since they did it. Obviously Fred knew that his boyfriend wasnt too excited about their sex life, so he didnt push his luck too much, grateful everytime they had chance and will to make love. It wasnt often that they did, but also it wasnt too rare. Just enough for both of them.  
Yea... both of them. Sometimes they almost forgot that there is something like "two of them", with Max being here from time to time.  
Max, Max... the second ego of mage, and also a boyfriend of Burbor. Trouble maker, who used to be kind of lunatic, psycho, but nowadays he tried his best to be a good partner for dwarf, who he was crazy about. Now he knew and felt that he was loved and cared about; even his relations with himse... with Fred got to be better, since both of them were in stable and loving relationship, also hiromants, which tempered their temperaments.  
But lets go back to the topic. Max wasnt here much, but when he was, he always tried to be helpful and get as much cuddles from Utalison as it was possible. Jeager was a totall attention who... receiver, always waiting for some love, kissing and hugging and everything. But even if his body had already sex with dwarf, Max was hesistant about his position in all this relationship, feeling that after all... all this happened not for him. Even after many conversations with musician, he still though, that hes not so important here.  That hes just here as fifth wheel or just like bonus, so... even if he felt loved, he didnt feel that he deserved all this. Was this feeling even real?...  
Obviously, he was the most perverted in  there. Obviously, he had his libido, maybe even bigger than Freds. But surprisingly, even if his jokes were often sexual towards Burbor, he never tried anything. Convicing, begging, touching in "inproper" places... nothing like this. Not like he didnt want it, tho.  
There was also a notebook of his and Fred, where both of them could comunicate, and write their demands and thoughts down. There was something written about Burbor and their relationship. Often these messages were praising their boyfriend ("but remember that he is mine, please - sure sure, think like this. But he said im his, too - well, if he said that, then i cant argue, can I? - no, you cant <3") and also some rambling ("oh gods if you hurt him, then i will hurt you - oh please, i would hurt myself personally if i hurt our precious Bb -... good. Good that you wont try it.") And so on and so on. Surprisingly nothing about sex from Max. Well, maybe some jokes about how he regrets that he didnt participate in it. But that was all.  
To time. Some nice evening, when both of them were enjoying sunset view from their home...  
-...Hey, Max. Can i ask you something?  
-... yes, what is it, baby? - he asked, his eyes automatically turned to his boyfriend.  
\- Why you never do anything to me? i mean...  
\- oh. Oh. I see already where it is going, baby. - he said with chuckle.  
-...I guess you do--  
-yea. This will be an awkward talk about me being not interested in you sexually or something like that. And that would be stupid. You know why? Because if you think that youre prejudiced about my libido and will to fu... have sex with you, then no. Youre totally right. Im horny for you, and i would be more than happy to be with you so close, but... i dont feel that i should. For your and Freds sake. - he ended, with soft smile. Oh boy. Dwarf surely had lost his words for a moment. He knew that Max was honest, sometimes even too honest for his own good, but this...  
-Well, if youre wondering, then i wouldnt have anything against it. I wouldnt have any bussines in this either, as Im--  
\- Yea, i know that youre asexual. Dont worry. I dont have hopes about you squeling from pleasure. Fantasies, maybe. But hopes? Me? Never. - he said, with a bit of sarcasm and chuckle. Dwarf also couldn't help but laugh.  
-... you know that you can ask him about it. I know its complicated between you two, since you have one body and two consciousness'...  
\- Oh youll never know how fucke....complicated it is. Im second, unwanted one. Thats why i wont ever ask him about this. He would obviously said big "NO" to this. - he laughed again, but this time in his voice was shadow of sadness.  
\- Then i will talk to him. - Burbor said with...sympathetic smile. That was awkward.  
-....you will...? Well, that doesnt matter. Thank you, Burbie, but i bet that this would only make it harder between three of us. And by harder i dont mean dicks. Rethink it, again and again, then think if it would be worth a fuss. I dont think it would. - he said, taking Burbors hand - but it really means a lot to me, that you want to give it a try. - he said, placing soft kiss on his cheek.  
-...well, I know that you think it would be stupid, especially knowing my lack of interest in sex, but... listen. I love both of you and theres no better and worse. I feel like both of you should enjoy this relationship fullest. Like... it would be kind of unfair if he could do things like those and you couldnt, wouldnt it be? - Burbor said with concern, after a while of wondering.  
-.... then do as you wish. But remember that im against this idea, and Fred surely wouldnt be content either. He would bore you... and me to death, saying that i would be too eager and rough with you. And at this point im afraid that he could be right. Youre too handsome, Bb. Youre making me a big sinister! - he said with a wink and giggle. - well then, ill get going. Happy dramas, and dont cry on my shouder after that, because I warned you! - he laughed again. then his expression changed. -... Oh. Oh.. my head. This jerk always leave big mess in my head when we switch so fast - redhead said, massaging his forehead.  
\- Are you okay, Freddie? - dwarf asked, giving him worried look.  
\- Yea, yea. Im a bit dizzy, my head hurts a bit, but overall its pretty normal. How was he today? Annoying as always?  
\- Oh come on, hes not this bad. Also you know that i love both of you. ...why i always am telling you two the same informations.... well, anyway. Good that you ask. We have a big talk to make, so prepare yourself. - he said, with misterious expression on his face.

 

  
~~~~~~

 

  
-...can i say no? I really want to disagree with you right now. Can I?..  
\- Oh come on Freddie. He knew that you wouldnt be happy about this, but maybe try to surprise him. He also have his needs in this relationship, you know. - he said, hugging mage.  
-....yea, i know. But what about yours needs?...  
-... you both are as lovely, as i couldnt even wish you two to be. Think about this, im having two marvelous boyfriends in price of one. This is more than i would ever imagine in my entire life. - he said with a smile. - You dont really have a reason to say no, especially that i agreed to do it.  
-....but he is too easly excited and--  
-yes, im aware of that. I know you two well. And as i said, I agree with this. Come on, I bet that he wont be too rough. He can control himself, even when he says that he cant. Just think about it, you dont have to answer now. - he said with soft smile.  
-...well... then... gosh... i just... oh my... do it if you want, just be careful, ok? - he said with resignation in his voice - i dont want anything bad to happen to you...  
-yea, i know. Thanks for care - he kissed his lips gently - and thanks for this talk. I promise you wont regret this agreement. Noone of us will. - he said with bright face. How you can say no to this big smile?.. how can you disbelieve words said in this sweet, low voice?..


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously switching egos wasnt something that happened too often. Some changing happened with reason (like being unconscious, mostly because of alcohol) and some were random. Some were forced by one of them. So there was no wonder why only two days passed, when Max finally showed again.  
-Hey, baby. Missed you. Didnt want to be in the centrum of drama cyclone, though. - he said and kissed his forehead.  
-Funny that you said that, because there was no drama at all. - said Burbor with small tryumph in his voice. Mages eyes widened.  
\- Oh, its unexpected. I didnt ever think about possibility of such thing. What did he say? - he asked, still in shock.  
\- He agreed eventually, obviously not so keen of the idea. Also he didnt argue too much about it.  
-woah, you have a way with him... - he said quietly, impressed, his cheeks and ears slightly blushing. That meant that they finally could...  
-Im having a way with both of you. Dont you think? You also didnt like the idea. - he said, playfully punching his arm.  
\- Because i didnt want you to have fight with him. Im pretty pacifist man, if you didnt know this alrea--  
-...obviously you are. Mostly when you dont kill demons and people for money. Then yes, youre the peace of the word. - he joked.  
\- You see? If you're saying this, then it must be true. - he said with wide smile on his face. They both laughed.  
\- of course it is. So...if you would ever feel like you want this, then just say it. Ok? - he said, but when he was ending his sentence, he got his hands grabbed by Max, and they lips were suddenly comnected in sweet, but kinda rough kiss. Max pinned Burbor to wall, kissing him still, every kiss more spicy than before.  
When they finally got to part, both were panting and their breath was heavy.  
-...so...you want it now?...- dwarf asked between breaths.  
-...only if you want to, baby... But yes... - he responded, also between panting.  
Utalison only kissed him in response, and that was enough to redhead to understand. He hugged dwarf tight, still kissing him, and slowly maneuvering him to bed. When they were close enough to it, Jeager slowly lied them on it.  
-Max....  
-...yes?.. am I too harsh? Or...- he leaned to his ear, whispering - or maybe thats how you like it?...  
Burbors body was shaken with pleasant goosebumps. Not because action was spicy, but because whisper and hot breath on his neck was surprisingly pleasant in some way.  
-Oh, so thats what you reeeally like. Okay then. - redhead whispered with big grin on his face - so lets try... that. - he began to gently bite his ears, kiss his neck, naping it and biting lightly. His hands started to undress his boyfriend, then slowly and very very gently rubbing with his nails his neck, arms and chest, touching him as gently so it was pleasant and caused even more goosebumps and a few gasps.  
They cuddled for a while, redhead also undressed his shirt, unbuttoned his pants and it was already clear that he was very...very excited. But still he wanted to please his love - and so he placed his hands and kisses everywhere he could, also letting his heavy, hot breath softly touch bare skin of his lover. Then he started to undress dwarfs pants, and also underwear.  
\- oh, oh. We have a biggie here, dont we?- he said amused, but also blushing as hell. He could be looking at this all day, but he wanted to make love with him and that was important now.  
He continued to cuddle with bearded man, but this time one of his hands was down here, rubbing dwarfs penis. Gently at first, but every pump harder and faster, and then he wanted to lean closer to musicians crotch, but...  
\- what are you doing? - he asked, blush on his face.  
\- I will be needing this, sorry Burbie. Unless you dont want to do it this way. - he said, making all his moves slower and softer.  
-...why. what do you want to do?... just fuck me?...  
-...oh no no no no. Dont get me wrong. I would love to f... to be in you. But... more than that ill love you to fuck me. I know that it sounds stupid and you have right to say no, but--  
-...why?..  
\--i can ride you if youre uncomfortable with being on top. Just... i think that this way i wont hurt you, and i really really need you here right now...  
-...kinky. I appreciate that. - he smiled.  
Max laughed.  
\- Kinky? Ohhh, whos really kinky here. But... wait... did you just asked me what im doing?... so... YOU TWO NEVER DID IT? - he asked with grin, amusement and only shadow of surprise.  
-..no, we---  
\- Oh for gods sake. So we're popping a cherry here, arent we? - he asked playfully, and then he almost got to connect his lips with fully erected dick, but - ....wait. so also... you most probably didnt do it this way, am i right?..  
-...yea. never before. But ill do it.  
-Ohohohoho, thats my lucky day then. Ill take two of your first times, like a virgin. Thank you baby. - he said amused, placing sweet kiss on his lips, and then made a way of kisses down his body, stopping at crotch, where his attention was at his fullest. He started with slow, long licks along his shaft, then he placed his lips on the head. Slowly pressing on it, eventually he got his member inside his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, he also writhed his tongue around those 22centimeters. That lasted while, dwarfs mouth let some gasp in proces.  
-...enough...- Burbor said, placing hand on his head, messing his shaggy, red hair.  
\- as you wish - he said with big grin. He undressed his pants and underwear, took rubber and lubricant from bedside cabinet.  
-...you want to do it yourself, or I should put it on you? - he asked with a wink.  
\- Ill  manage - he said, taking those things from mage, who also was preparing his... butt... for action.  
-...can I help you somehow? - brownhaired man asked seeing this.  
\- you helped me more than enough already. - he said with a wink - and you will be extraordinary help in a moment. Are you ready? - he asked, receiving a hum and nod.

 

  
~~~~

 

  
After all this mess, they both were lying on bed, hugging each other and panting.  
-....i would never expect you to be SO loud. - dwarf said, cuddling himself to mage.  
-...i bet theres much more that you dont know about me. Also... yea. Im a moaner, what can you do. It was your doing. Also your dii.... penis. When did you grew it so big?... take all my panting and words as compliment. - he said with amusement in his voice. -...how was it for you?  
-...oh come on. Why both of you always ask me that?..  
-...we want to know how much we suck as your partners, knowing that it is anyway neutral for you. But maybe THIS TIME it was worse. Maybe it was awful. Only you know tha-  
-...it was nice. Obviously not like "omg such enjoyment and orgasm" nice, but it was pleasant, thank you for asking. I would recommend that lover. 9/10.  
-Why thank you. ...why only 9? - he laughed. -....thank you baby for this opportunity. It was maximum pleasure for me, and i hope that you know that I love you so so so muuuch. Not only because of sex. I just love love love you. - he said with a wink, placing soft kiss on Bbs nose.  
-love you too - he answered, giving him a kiss. They almost fell asleep.  
-...oh god damn it. My ass. - redhead said.  
-....Fred?  
-...why my ass hurts... why were naked.... oh. Oh! You two did it. But... my butt?... ........dont tell me that he didnt want to f---  
-well, yes, i fucked you in ass. End of the story - he said with his eyes closed and big will to sleep. He wasnt exhausted, but it was cozy and warm when they were lying in bed like this.  
-....that was unexpected. - Fred said with puzzled expression. Now he knew how it felt being on this side. Dark side of fucked ass.


End file.
